<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Apologies by AllenTraduction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986214">All Apologies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction'>AllenTraduction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fights, Fluff, Other, Reconciliation, TRADUCTION, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque les deux se disputent, ils ne reste jamais longtemps fâché.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090482">All Apologies</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime">merelypassingtime</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie ne se souvenait même pas de la façon dont le combat avait commencé, mais il se souvenait comment il s'était terminé; avec Eddie criant que s'il était un tel perdant, Venom devrait partir directement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le symbiote fasse exactement cela, se jetant de la poitrine d'Eddie et disparaissant sous la porte avant qu'Eddie ne puisse même penser à l'arrêter. Pas qu'il l'aurait fait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce qu'il a fait à la place a été de crier sur la forme noire en retraite: <em>"Très bien! Part! Je suis sûr que tu seras tellement mieux sans que je te retienne! "</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>À l'époque, il l'avait dit sans vraiment le penser, mais, alors que les heures de solitude passaient, devenant une journée entière, puis deux, Eddie commença à craindre que ce soit la vérité.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le troisième jour, il a été forcé de sortir de l'appartement et de descendre chez Mme Chen par une faim qui lui était entièrement propre pour la première fois depuis longtemps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il ne voulait pas partir, craignant que la seconde où il quittait l'appartement, Venom revienne, peut-être blessé et sans hôte, et qu'il mourrait seul dans leur appartement sale pendant qu'Eddie discutait des saveurs des ramen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'image a grandi et a grandi jusqu'à ce que lorsque son immeuble soit revenu en vue, il était proche d'une attaque de panique à part entière. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à son étage deux à la fois, ne ralentissant que lorsqu'il aperçut sa porte et la forme devant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pendant une seconde, son cœur déjà battant bondit hors de son torse, espérant et craignant que la forme ne soit son symbiote manquant, mais, bien que c'était la bonne taille, la couleur et la forme étaient fausses, une touche lumineuse de tons de bijoux et d'angles vifs. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, la forme se révéla être un bouquet de fleurs enveloppé dans de la cellophane claire et transparente tenue à la porte avec une bande de ruban bleu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confus, Eddie fit prudemment les derniers pas, cherchant un piège ou quelque chose, mais rien ne se passa quand il tendit la main pour attraper les fleurs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cela semblait être un bouquet tout à fait ordinaire, remarquable uniquement pour être par sa beauté, un mélange sans aucun doute cher de roses rouges et de feuillage vert foncé qui semblait hors de propos dans le couloir minable et gris d'un quartier pauvre et décrépit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie jongla avec ses courses qu'il tenait toujours d'un bras pour qu'il puisse chercher une carte, s'attendant à trouver que le bouquet était destiné à quelqu'un d'autre, probablement le gars ennuyeux de l'autre côté du couloir. Cependant, quand il aperçut la petite enveloppe blanche nichée parmi les feuilles, le nom était clairement le sien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Encore plus curieux et ne sachant pas qui allait lui envoyer des fleurs, il essaya de retirer la carte du cellophane mais réussit seulement à déposer son sandwich sur le sol du couloir en terre battue. Soupirant, il remua tout dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse libérer une main pour prendre ses clés et ouvrir la porte de son appartement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il donna un coup de pied dans le sandwich avant d'entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui. Sans cérémonie, il jeta tout sur le comptoir, libérant sa main pour qu'il puisse de nouveau chercher la carte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L'ouvrant, il en sortit un épais carré de papier cartonné, imprimé sur un côté avec une bordure aquarelle de fleurs pastel douces encadrant les mots <em>`` Je suis désolé ''</em> en calligraphie de fantaisie. Le retournant, il trouva une note écrite dans la même calligraphie désordonnée que son nom avait été. Il disait: <em>Tu n'es pas un perdant. Je suis un perdant. Je déteste être séparé. -Venom</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie regarda la carte avec étonnement, se demandant quand et comment Venom avait appris une coutume aussi humaine que de s'excuser avec des fleurs. Puis il se demanda à lui-même pourquoi il était si surprit quand Venom avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois qu'il était tellement meilleur en tant qu'être humain qu'Eddie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance de toute façon, tout ce qui importait était que Venom allait bien et qu'il n'était pas fou. Peut-être qu'il reviendrait même bientôt à Eddie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est avec un cœur plus léger qu'Eddie a accroché la carte à la porte du réfrigérateur sous un aimant en forme de Golden Gate Bridge et a commencé à fouiller dans ses armoires, à la recherche de tout ce qu'il pourrait utiliser comme vase pour son joli bouquet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mais le lendemain passa sans aucun signe de son symbiote, et l'humeur d'Eddie s'assombrit à nouveau.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il apportait les ordures à la benne à ordures du bâtiment quand il trébucha sur quelque chose sur le pas de sa porte et réussit à peine à ne pas se cogner violement la tête dans sa chute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lâchant une injure, il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas déchiré le sac poubelle avant de se tourner pour voir sur quoi il avait trébuché. À quelques mètres de là, une grande boîte plate gisait de travers dans le couloir où elle s'était immobilisée après son coup de pied involontaire. Il était en forme de cœur et recouvert de velours rouge, évidemment une boîte de chocolat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie sourit et, décidant que la poubelle pouvait attendre, il ramassa le sac et la boîte et retourna à l'intérieur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laissant le sac à côté de la porte, il s'installa sur le canapé avec la boite de chocolat. Cette fois, la carte disait: <em>j'ai mangé certains de vos chocolats, et je suis désolé pour cela et pour ce que j'ai dit. -Venom</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Effectivement, Eddie a vu que l'emballage sur la boîte avait déjà été retiré et quand il a jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il manquait quelques un des chocolats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La vue lui fit un peu mal au cœur, sachant que Venom n'avait pas pu résister à l'attrait du chocolat, mais avait quand même réussi à s'arrêter et à laisser la plupart d'entre eux à Eddie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il souhaitait plus que tout que Venom soit revenu avec la boîte, afin qu'Eddie puisse également partager le reste avec lui. Il a dû se contenter d'en mettre un dans la bouche avant de se lever pour saisir un stylo et du papier pour écrire sa propre note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il était étonnamment difficile de trouver les bons mots, mais encore une fois, exprimer ses propres émotions n'avait jamais été son fort. Il avait mangé trois chocolats avant d'écrire les premiers. Enfin, il a opté pour la simplicité et a écrit, <em>je suis désolé aussi. Je vous en prie, rentrez chez nous.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il mangea un autre chocolat alors qu'il la note collait à l'extérieur de leur porte où il espérait que Venom le verrait bientôt, puis passa le reste de la nuit et la plupart de la journée suivante à attendre et à espérer le retour de son symbiote.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le coup hésitant ne vint qu'en fin d'après-midi, et à ce moment-là, Eddie était tellement nerveux qu'il sursauta au bruit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se précipitant vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et baissa les yeux, s'attendant à voir une flaque de symbiote noir. Au lieu de cela, il a trouvé une paire de talons aiguilles noirs à l'apparence mortelle. Les suivant vers le haut dans un geste involontaire, Eddie se retrouva à regarder une femme d'affaires élégamment vêtue, agrippant de façon incongrue un ours en peluche presque aussi grand qu'elle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pendant un moment fou, Eddie pensa que Venom avait pris des excuses à un tout nouveau niveau en embauchant une strip-teaseuse adaptée exactement pour son fatasme pour les femmes en costume, mais la femme a ensuite parlé sa voix était anormalement profonde et gutturale. C'était indéniablement la voix de Venom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Salut, Eddie.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Venom?! Est-ce toi?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Bien sûr que oui</strong>, dit Venom, semblant incertain. <strong>Tu as dit que je pouvais rentrer.</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Non non! Je suis vraiment content que tu l'aies fait. Je suppose que je ne pensais tout simplement pas que tu aurais un autre hôte. "</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Besoin d'un hôte pour vivre. Tu ne devrais pas être jaloux.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Je ne le suis pas,"</em> mentit Eddie. <em>"Juste surpris."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un moment gênant passa, avant qu'Eddie ne se racle la gorge et ne fasse un vague signe de mains vers l'intérieur. <em>"Tu veux entrer?"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Venom le suivit, les talons claquant sur le bois dur, seulement pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres de la porte et se retourner vers lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Eddie, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne devrais pas avoir-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie l'interrompit: <em>"Non, ça va. J'ai dit un tas de choses que je ne voulais pas dire aussi, et je suis désolé aussi. Je suis tellement content que tu sois rentré. "</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Tu pensais que je ne reviendrais pas?</strong> Demanda Venom, semblant perplexe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Peut-être un peu. Je veux dire, je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui aimeraient tisser des liens avec toi. De meilleures personnes. "</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Personne n'est un meilleur hôte que vous. D'autres humains sont trop ennuyeux et faibles.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie a un peu anticipé à cela, mais il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de dire: <strong>"Je ne sais pas. On dirait que cet hôte est une sacrée mise à niveau. "</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Du noir scintillait dans les pupilles de la femme, l'équivalent symbiote d'un roulement des yeux. <strong>Non, Eddie. C'est une mauvaise personne. Je m'en suis assuré avant de la choisir comme hôte temporaire.</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Comment? L'as-tu vue donner un coup de pied à un chiot ou quelque chose comme ça?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Non, elle est PDG d'une entreprise pharmaceutique</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tant d'émotions tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit d'Eddie à cela, une touche d'horreur, un peu d'amusement et beaucoup de fierté. La curiosité a gagné.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh? Avez-vous découvert quelque chose qui ferait une bonne histoire pour nous? "</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Je ne sais pas, mais je t'ai apporté son ordinateur portable.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh mon Dieu. Connais-tu son mot de passe? "</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Je suis dans sa tête. Je sais tout, Eddie.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie aurait dû dire que c'était contraire à l'éthique, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Après que toute éthique ne l'avait jamais arrêté auparavant. Au lieu de cela, il a demandé: <em>"Tu te souviendras de tout même si tu la quitte?"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Oui.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Bien, car une semaine était trop longue pour être séparée. J'ai besoin que tu reviennes."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Oui!</strong> Venom crie de joie alors que l'un des bras de la femme se soulevait pour attraper son poignet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Une vague de noir coula du point de contact pour s'enfoncer dans sa peau, et Eddie ressentit une euphorie intense. Il ne savait pas si c'était à lui ou à Venom et il s'en fichait, il s'y rendit simplement, laissant le pouvoir familier l'envahir, presque trop puissant pour que son corps puisse le contenir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le symbiote a dû sentir ses émotions  car il a rapidement refait surface pour s'enrouler autour de lui, et ensemble ils sont redevenus Venom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils fléchirent leurs griffes et sourirent, énormes et pleins de dents alors que leur langue sortait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'est à ce moment que l'hôte temporaire de Venom a commencé à crier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laissant tomber l'énorme ours en peluche, elle se détourna d'eux, se tournant pour courir mais réussit seulement à se tordre une cheville avec ses talons hauts et à tomber durement, se cognant la tête contre le sol avec un bruit sourd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pendant un instant ils regardèrent la scène, puis Venom a demandé, <strong>Si elle est morte, puis-je la manger?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il rit, sans se soucier si cela faisait de lui une personne horrible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C'était tellement bon d'être à nouveau entier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>